The present invention relates to a composite web. More specifically, the invention relates to a composite web that can suitably be used to provide components for disposable absorbent articles.
Contemporary absorbent articles such as disposable diapers can include many components that can improve the fit of the article, the containment of the article, the appearance of the article or a combination of these characteristics. Examples of these components can include components that are typically elasticized, such as waist elastics, leg elastics, or containment flaps. Another example of such components are ears that extend outboard of the lateral edges of the article. Such ears may or may not be elasticized. For the most part, such components are often incorporated into the article during the production process by separating them from a composite web that includes the desired materials and performance characteristics for the components.
As can be readily appreciated, adding each of these components can increase the complexity of the production process due to added process steps and process equipment. Thus, while it is desirable to include components to enhance an article, adding these components also can increase waste and delay due to the increased complexity of the process and added process steps.
Thus, there is a need for a single composite web from which multiple added components may be obtained. Further, there is a need for a composite web that can provide the multiple components with a reduced amount of material waste. Still further, there is a need for a composite web that is capable of providing the components without requiring a complex process that can require complex equipment.